


Lazy

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word mini fic: lazy





	Lazy

Swinging in a hammock in the evening shade, book open against her chest. Microwaving TV dinners or calling for takeout. Eating crumbly pastries in a rainy-day diner. Spilling Sunday morning coffee on the broadsheets in bed. Daggoo curled in his basket in front of the heater. Toes finally wriggling into twelve-hour work-day slippers. These things she would categorise as lazy. These things make her remember, smile, cry, sigh.

But Mulder kissing lazy circles around her nipples. But Mulder walking his long fingers to her clit where he slowly draws figures of eight with the wet tips. But Mulder idly parting her molten centre to elicit a languid moan from her with unhurried swipes of his tongue. But Mulder deep inside moving so deliberately, gentle to the point of exquisite pain. These long, slow, lazy things make her feel.


End file.
